Cute Little Sadist
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: At first glance you'd think he was weak, helpless, like he was the one to be overpowered but behind closed doors was a different story. WARNING! Sadist!Italy and Masochist!Germany.


A tender smile, a cherub face, all this was a ruse. A trap of sorts. Like the most beautiful jungle flowers, meant to suck you in before they devoured you whole. At first glance you'd think he was weak, helpless, like he was the one to be overpowered but behind closed doors was a different story.

"Are you coming to bed?"

The pale blond german glanced up from his work desk, papers scattered all over the wooden surface. There stood his lover at the door frame, wearing the shortest and tightest shorts known to man (perhaps even woman) with a dark blue button down shirt with only the first button done allowing for his creamy, tanned skin to easily be seen.

Ludwig bit his lip, half turned in his chair while only daring to look at the boy through the corner of his eye. "I have work to do." He said, pushing the reading glasses up the bridge of his nose.

A slight pout made its way on the italian's soft, peachy lips as he walked over the short distance seperating him and his love, hips swaying provocatively. Small hands glided over his shoulders and down his arms, moving up again to rub medium sized circles in the german's tense back. Ludwig's teeth clenched down harder on his bottom lip. He was finding it harder to the resist the italian when he did _that_.

"But you've been working so _hard _all day." Feliciano murmured into the blond's ear, lips lingering for only a moment.

The bulky german had to represse a shudder as those delicate lips brushed his skin, so lightly it tickled. He knew he shouldn't be so eager, but the blood rapidly flowing to his groin along with the relentless throbbing surging through both his heads was making it hard to resist. The italian continued to rub and massage Germany's back, the sly grin on his face knowing that his lover wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

The workaholic finally caved, pushing his paper aside and went to remove his glasses only to have his hands slapped away. He looked at Italy with a slightly confused expression only to have the brunette give back a soft smile as he gingerly reached forward and gently removed the black rimmed glasses from his sharp face, folded them and placed them on the desk.

Germany swallowed hard, noting the dark, glassy look in his lover's hazel eyes. He knew that look, _oh _how well he knew that look. It was the look he both feared and loved.

A warm hand touched his and slim fingers sensually wrapped around his fat digits, coaxing him up from his chair. Feliciano continued with that sickeningly sweet smile, tugging him towards their bedroom.

Italy dragged him into the master bedroom, lowering the german onto the light brown bed sheets before crawling ontop of him and straddling his hips. He tentatively ran his hand down the german's collar bone and down to his chest, popping a few buttons out of their slits and exposed some of that perfect, white skin.

Feliciano leaned down to steal a kiss from the blond, feeling the shivers run up and down the large chest as his fingertips barely brushed the warming skin.

"Ludwig's very eager tonight." Feli whispered against his lips, one hand continuing to tease the german by twirling a finger around his hardening, pink nipple while the other reached over to rummage through the nightstand drawr.

Wrapping his hands around the items he was looking for, Italy dug out a length of rope, two pieces of black cloth and a half empty bottle of lube from the nightstand, beaming with satisfaction as he layed the goods on the bed.

Germany's skin prickled with excitement, his heart thumping hard against his ribs as he saw the italian reach for the rope, grasping it and snapping it infront of him, tongue draggin across his upper lip seductively. Ludiwg felt his stiff cock twitch at the purely sexy action, not resisting his lover as his wrists were bound together and then to the headboard.

Very slowly, like someone who was trying not to scare away a deer, Feliciano reached for and grabbed one of the strands of black material, tying it around Ludwig's head like a blindfold.

The last thing the german saw before he was surrounded by darkness was that sickly sweet smile and half lidded lusty eyes along with a whispered, "Don't be afraid."

Germany could feel his whole body throb, his current blindness heightening his senses as Feliciano ran a tiny hand over his bare chest, fingertips tracing every dip and curve of his muscles. Ludwig could feel those devilish finger move up, brushing over one of his nipples and along his collar bone until they traced the outline of his thin, chapped lips.

His lover's fingers were soon replaced by a pair of soft, kissable lips, forcing his to part( not that he was resisting much) as a sliky smooth tongue entangled with his. The kiss was gentle...too gentle. It made Ludwig wonder what sinister plans the italian had in store for him.

Abruptly, and much sooner than he would have liked, their kiss ended and the bed creaked as Feliciano got off of it. Germany could barely part his lips to ask were his lover was going when a finger was pressed against his mouth.

"Shh, I'll be right back." The italian cooed sweetly, making Germany shiver at the tone of his voice. He her the soft '_tad tad tad'_ of Italy's sock clad feet walking across the hardwood floor. The footsteps sounded distant, like he was headed towards the kitchen.

Before he c=had time to process what was going on, Ludwig felt something like cold metal drag over his skin, up dis defines abs and gently across his pulse. He felt Feliciano put pressure on the object and then a sharp sting as a small cut was made on his neck.

It was a knife.

He bit his lip and let out an audible groan as the italian cut his skin. A small giggle was heard before he could feel Italy's soft hair tickle his face, a tiny, wet tongue lapping up the blood that began to bloom to the surface.

"Ludwig tastes good." He purred, and Germany pictured the brunet licking his lips sensually, the thought turning him on quite a bit.

He felt the knife go lower, blade digging in just above his stomach as he let out another pained moan, this time mixed in with pleasure. The cut was deeper than the last, spilling streams of dark red nectar that the italian greedily lapped up. Germany could feel the tip of his lover's tongue licking up the grooves of the wound, causing an intolerable stinging sensation to course through his body as he squirmed.

It must have been pretty obvious to everyone by now that the husky german was a masochist, but who would have thought that sweet, innocent little Italy was a sadist? The pair fit together better than a fish in the sea but no one knew. Of course they knew the two were dating, even that they'd indulged in several sexual experiances but never would they have guessed the italian's dirty little secret.

Germany's hands clenched into fists as the knife pierced his skin once more, this time creating a line of red across his torso. Italy watched as blood spilled from the wound, the sight of his lover cut up, bruised and panting

"Hold still Ludwig," That sweet voice taunted. "I know you like it when it hurts."

**A/N: I'm not sure about this story, I wanted to make it longer but I felt as if it should end there. I've nver written anything this sadistic before, especially not with our innocent little Italy! I hope you enjoyed my sadistic little word vomit :P**


End file.
